Express the decimal as a percent. $0.614$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.614 = \dfrac{61.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.614} = 61.4\%$ $61.4$ per hundred = $61.4$ per cent = $61.4$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.